


Day 8— Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bottom Greg House, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: House and Foreman finally break after their upteenth argument.





	Day 8— Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Here’s another drabble!! Hopefully I’ll get at least one more out today!!

House groans when Foreman pushes him up against the wall. “I hate you,” he mutters between kisses.

Foreman chuckles and reaches down to palm House through his jeans. “You sure about that?”

“You’re arrogant and disrespectful,” House replies, bucking into his hand.

Foreman huffs. “You’re narcissistic and selfish.”

House grabs Foreman by his coat and pulls him into another kiss. “Shut up,” he growls.

Foreman pulls away from him and turns his around, pressing his chest to the wall. “This okay?” he asks lowly.

House grumbles and adjusts his position a bit. “It would be better if you were fucking me already.”

Foreman smacks House’s ass. “Stop being a fucking brat.” He pulls back. “Do you have lube in here?”

House gasps when Foreman spanks him. “First drawer under my computer,” House says.

“Slut,” Foreman mumbles, retrieving the lube before coming back to stand behind House.

House shivers a bit. “Jokes on you, I’m into that.”

“Cute,” Foreman says sarcastically, pouring the lube on his fingers. “Are you sure you wanna do this? No shame in backing out.”

House groans. “Foreman, trust me; if I wanted you to stop I would tell you. I would be very vocal about it, in fact. Despite how much I despise you and your constant, unwavering, horribly annoying company, I do, very much, want your dick—“

Foreman pushes a finger into House, causing his to cut himself off with a gasped moan. “Shut your mouth,” he orders.

House blushes and doesn’t respond. He feels Foreman’s other hand crap his wrists, holding them together, and he squirms. Foreman only tightens his grip.

Foreman makes quick work of fingering house open, grumbling curses as he squirms. “Stay still, you insufferable pain in the ass.” Foreman releases House’s wrists only to push his pants and boxers down. He pours more lube on his hand before capping the bottle and slipping it in his coat pocket. He strokes himself with one hand, gripping House’s hip with the other.

“All things considered, it seems that you are the pain in the ass here,” House replies.

Foreman groans, annoyed, and his hand leaves House’s hip, winding into his hair and tugging harshly. “Shut up,” he all but growls.

House moans at the tug, finally becoming pliant for the most part. “Yes sir.”

Foreman presses a kiss to Houses neck and slides into him. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
